Ice Scream
Ice Scream is an episode of Martha Speaks Synopsis It begins with Helen with Jake in her lap, in his bedroom. She gets a book called "Blue Mangoes" and starts reading. In the story, a birdlike creature called Nicholas Mellow is taking a walk, when he finds a creature called Gangoose McGee. Gangoose wants Nicholas to try a blue mango, but he is put off by them because they are blue, wrinkly, with runny insides, and they smell like a squid wrapped up in old socks. Eventually, Nick takes a scoop of mango but we never find out what he says, as the next page, which is also the last, is missing. Neither Martha nor Jake ate the page so they go off to look for it. Martha looks under the rug. Helen looks under Jake's cot. Martha then looks in Jake's chest f draws but neither of them find the last page, and Helen doesn't remember the ending so she thinks it will drive her crazy not knowing. At the cafe, Helen, Truman, T.D., and Alice are having slushies at the table with Martha and Skits napping nearby. T.D. thinks they should make blue-mango-flavoured ice cream. Helen doesn't think they should as blue mangoes smell like squid wrapped up in old socks. Martha, however, thinks that squid and sock would smell good and wants a cheese-flavoured ice cream which smells of squid and socks. This grosses Helen and Alice out. Alice says she will stick to Chocolate Banana Rama Split. Helen says her favourite flavour is strawberry. Alice asks Truman what ''his ''favourite ice cream is. He says he doesn't have one, which surprises the other humans. On their way home, Alice says she can't believe Truman doesn't have preferences as their ice cream shops sell a hundred varieties of ice cream. Truman says they are all the same to him, and then Alice, T.D., Helen, Martha and possibly Skits worry that he's implying he dislikes ice cream. Truman says he's not saying that; he's just never eaten ice cream. Alice is shocked that he's never tried ice cream and says "You're kidding". T.D. just says "Boing!". Truman, who's now on his front porch, says he's not kidding but thinks he will not like ice cream if he tried. Alice isn't sure how Truman would know he dislikes ice cream if he's never tried, to which he replies that he has never dropped a hammer on his foot but he's pretty sure he'd dislike that. Helen thinks that makes sense but Alice doesn't. Truman says goodbye and goes home for dinner, and Alice just shouts for him not to attempt at using his logic on her as it wouldn't work. She then adds grumpily "You're prejudiced!" In Helen's bedroom, Helen is at her desk while Alice is lying on Helen's bed. Helen shows Alice a picture of the Coliseum and Alice says "It just isn't natural!". Helen asks what's wrong with her picture, but Alice just says that children shouldn't dislike ice cream. Helen points out that Truman has a lot of strange pet peeves, but Alice thinks that ice cream is a weird thing to dislike, even for Truman. Helen reminds Alice that her report on Italy is due on Monday. Alice says "I'm going to get to the bottom of this", and walks out of the room. Helen sighs and continues studying. Alice phones up Truman and says that the thing about him having not tried ice cream and doubting he'd like it was a joke and that he's probably eating ice cream right now. Truman says no and Alice says "How do I know you're not just saying that?". Truman asks his parents if they eat ice cream and they reply no, Truman holding up the phone so Alice can hear their reply. Alice groans and asks Truman why he doesn't try ice-cream. Truman says it's because he doesn't think he would like it. He then goes off to finish his dinner. At the beach, Alice is about to throw a stick for Martha and Skits and asks if something weird happened to him. Helen, who is playing cards with T.D., asks what she means by weird. Alice wonders if Truman had ice cream as a baby and a bug came out of it, thinking this would put him off as he's afraid of bugs. T.D. wonders how a bug would get in ice cream and Martha wonders if someone put a fake bug in it so they could have all the ice cream. T.D. thinks it's a good idea and writes a note to buy a fake bug. Helen throws the stick and the dogs run off to fetch it. At school, Alice says for her presentation that Italy is a country in Europe and in Italy, ice cream is called "gelato". She notes that gelato tastes great but if you decided not to eat it due to being prejudiced against ice cream, you wouldn't know that and that disliking it makes no sense. In the corridor, Alice grumpily blames Truman for something. Helen asks how it could be his fault. Alice says that she thinks the ice cream thing is a "real problem staring her in the face" and it's distracting her from Italy. At the cafe, Helen tells Alice to forget about ice cream as Truman being against it is not a big deal. Alice thinks it ''is ''a big deal because their parents point out that you have to try things before you can say you don't like them. Helen says they don't usually say that about ice cream. T.D. says "unless they're really great parents." Alice says that it's not the ice cream but the fact she thinks Truman is being narrow-minded. Then, Truman himself shows up. Alice, still in a mood, declares the table is only for people who have tried something before they've decided they dislike it. Truman doesn't understand, so Alice just storms off. He asks what's bugging her and Helen just nervously chuckles. Truman thinks it's probably the ice cream because he's reminded by Helen eating ice cream. T.D. wonders if this ice cream fiasco will go on until they're old people and Helen and T.D> agree they need to end it. Helen phones up Alice to alert her that Truman allegedly is eating ice cream. Alice comes over and Truman does indeed appear to be eating ice cream, but when Alice tries to eat some, Truman disallows it, and it falls off the cone and Martha eats it. Alice finds out from it not melting and her eating a bit that it's really mashed potatoes and storms off. Helen, T.D., and Truman watch TV in the lounge and Helen suggests Truman take a little bite of ice cream, but Truman says no as that would be giving in to "peer pressure" and walks off. T.D. is at a loss for what to do as both Truman and Alice are being stubborn. Helen then thinks of something when she sees Jake attempting to read Blue Mangoes. Alice comes to visit, however, she doesn't want to hang out as Truman is also visiting and she calls him "Helen's narrow-minded friend". T.D. comes, declaring he's found the last page. Alice reads it. The page has Nicholas refusing to eat the mangoes. Alice lets Truman not eat ice cream, but she knows it's a fake page because they used chalk and it came off on her hands. Truman then eats ice cream because according to him it's not "peer pressure" anymore. Martha says that if there's anything else he doesn't want to eat, she will eat it for him. Category:Episodes